Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for molding an encapsulant of light emitting devices, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for molding encapsulants, which can mold plural encapsulants on a single substrate through a single molding process, with the encapsulants separated from each other.
Discussion of the Background
A number of light emitting devices can be prepared through a series of processes of forming an encapsulant, which wholly covers a plurality of optical semiconductors mounted on a large-area ceramic substrate, cutting and separating the ceramic substrate and the encapsulant into numerous pieces. Laser cutting, dicing or breaking may be used to cut the ceramic substrate into a number of pieces.
However, since it is impossible in practice to select a laser source capable of simultaneously cutting the ceramic substrate and the encapsulant, a process of cutting the encapsulant must be additionally performed separately from a process of cutting the ceramic substrate, when a method for cutting the ceramic substrate with a laser beam is used. As such, conventional techniques suffer from time loss and economic loss since the process of cutting the encapsulant must be additionally performed separately from the process of cutting the ceramic substrate.